Happy Birthday Momo!
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Fan request: One shot LEMON/BONDAGE Birthday Present for Momo! Pairing: Zetsu/Momo


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMO! (The theme for this gift is Cheshakyatto's ****idea...I was asked to write it lol)**

I was hanging out at Zetsu's place when he politely asked, "Momo, will you come with me for a moment please?" "Ok." I followed him into a room figuring that he wanted to tell me something important…boy was I WRONG!

As soon as I was in the doorway, I was thrown onto the bed then he shut and locked the door with an evil grin. "Zetsu?" **"Take off your clothes." **My mouth dropped from that request, "Pardon?" **"You heard me." **"Why?"

He smiled sweetly and casually sits next to me, "I think you know." I blushed and turned an even darker shade of red when he nuzzled my neck and kissed it. "I know you desire me, you told me so the other day." "I..I did not!"

He chuckled, **"Well, you were talking in your sleep." **I don't even want to know when he was in my room and going to overlook it this time. He pushed me on my back and straddled me with ease. "Ready?" "Uh, well I..."

Truth be told…I have the supreme HOTS for him and was more than ready.

He leaned down and kissed me. Sparks flew and I immediately joined in, kissing back with more force. He chuckled at my keenness and licked my lower lip, asking for entrance into my mouth.

I gladly part them and both our tongues engaged in battle. I was trying to avoid those razor sharp teeth of his but I accidently scraped my tongue against one.

I whimpered a little and tasted a small amount of blood, "You need to be more careful." He took my tongue into his mouth and tenderly sucked on it, savoring the taste of my blood. I whimpered even more and started to pull his shirt up.

He pulled back, being careful with his teeth, "I'm glad that you're so eager." I smiled and continued what I was doing. It wasn't long before all clothes were pulled off and our naked bodies were grinding against each others. I nibbled on his neck and made him growl, **"Bite harder."**

I happily did and left deep red marks along with a hickie as he groaned and left the bed. I pouted, "What are you doing?" "I have a surprise for you." He pulled out a box from underneath his bed and started to plunder through it.

As he did that I was transfixed on that fit body of his, from his broad shoulders, to his solid abs and then….yes, his large swollen member.

I blushed when I thought about what was yet to come. **"Here we go." **He quickly pulled my hands behind my back and handcuffed my wrists. "Now, you're not allowed to touch me." "Awww, that's not fair."

"**It'll get better trust me." **He pushed me back down and held me down as he tied both my ankles to each side of the bed, thus making my legs spread wide. He straddled me again but this time he put a blindfold on me so I couldn't see him.

I felt him pressed his head against my chest and heard him chuckle, "I haven't even done anything to you yet and your heart is pounding." **"If I didn't know any better, I would have to say you like bondage." **"Yes but only with you."

His lips pressed onto mine for a quick passionate kiss, "That's good; I want you all to myself." **"That's an understatement."** Without warning I felt his hot breath travel lower against my skin, with his hands caressing every inch of my body.

He stopped at my breasts and blew cold air onto my aching nipple, "Look at it swell up for me." He teasingly twirled his tongue around it, not quite making full contact and it drove me crazy. He continued this torture and massaged both of my breasts with his hands, switching back and forth.

"Please Zetsu, stop it!" **"If you insist." **He stopped all together and made me whine, "Noooo, I didn't mean that! I just meant the teasing." He groped them again, **"I like to tease though."** "Please?" "Alright, since you asked nicely."

He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked tenderly at first, then did it harder. I was gasping and moaning so badly I couldn't help myself; I've been waiting to be with him like this for so long. He switched to the other and earned the same response from me until he stopped again.

He slid the blindfold off and my vision came back as he tsked, "You're too loud Momo and we haven't even gotten to the main event yet." **"I need to keep you quiet for a bit."** There was a mischievous grin as he said that and he went back through the box again.

When he pulled out what he wanted my mouth dropped….a ball gag? He placed it on me and purred, "No talking or you'll be salivating all over yourself." He put the blindfold back on and positioned himself between my legs. What's he going to do now?

I felt his fingertips brush against my clit and then felt hot moisture against it. I cried out and squirmed uncontrollably as he fiercely sucked and devoured everything down there. I let out some muffled protests for him to stop being so rough but all I did was ending up drooling a little; he was right.

I swear my eyes rolled back when he made me climax and tremble in bliss. He finally stopped as my body went limp from pleasure and he removed the gag and blindfold. He stroked my brown hair and gazed into my brown eyes murmuring, "Did that please you?"

I meekly nodded my head and then he licked the small trail of drool off my chin. **"Ready for more?" **"Yes, but my wrists hurt." He unhooked one but didn't take them off; instead he wrapped it on the headboard and put it back on my wrists; now my hands were above my head.

He did release my ankles as he rubbed the tip of his hardened member against my clit. "Stop teasing me!" He just smirked and glided his cock down until he was at my entrance; he penetrated me slowly and I whimpered as I bit my lip. Once he was fully sheathed inside he began to thrust quickly.

I almost screamed from the sensation since he didn't let me adjust, but it feels good. He leaned down and sucked a nipple, groaning into it; the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure coursing through me. He continued this pace until he suddenly came to a complete stop. "Zetsuuuu?"

He flipped me over on my stomach and lifted my hips up before entering me again. I moaned loudly from the new angle and even more when he thrust into me hard and fast. **"You fucking like this don't you?"** "Y..Yes…it's so deep!"

"Be a good girl and beg Momo." "No, that's embarrassing." **"If you don't I'll stop." **He carried out his threat and I gave in, "Please take me Zetsu. I want to be your lover!" "And I you." Unable to control his longing urges, he pounded into me even harder; my body literally just bouncing back and forth against him.

I gripped the headboard and felt my climax drawing close, "Faster Zetsu!" He happily obliged and I screamed when I came, "ZETSU!" He didn't stop his rhythm when my body spasmed with ecstasy, but he soon moaned loudly, **"Fuck!" **"MOMO!"

He quickly pulled out and released his warm load onto my back, still holding my hips firmly. I had already collapsed against the sheets but felt his spasm against me. Before lying down next to me, he cleaned my skin of his seed and removed the handcuffs.

I curled up against him and he kissed the top of my forehead, "How was it Momo?" "Incredible." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, **"Can you handle me as your lover?" **I gave him a soft smile, "Of course, I like bondage."

We both laughed softly and he purred into my ear, "Happy Birthday."


End file.
